


The Prison Visit

by giftofamber



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftofamber/pseuds/giftofamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica visits Franky in prison. Post S2 premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prison Visit

Most of the time, Franky could care less about visiting hours because she had no family she wanted to see and she kept any potential friends at a distance.  Today, in contrast, her stomach was tied in knots, and she had been pacing across the cell block counting down the minutes.  Liz and Doreen had tried to calm her down, viewing it as their job as friends and peer workers, but nothing would quiet the anxiety in her gut.

Erica wouldn’t come—Franky was sure about that.  There would be some flimsy excuse about how it wasn’t proper for an ex-governor to visit a prisoner—the same reason the new governor had given for her letters not going in the post.  Despite what the new governor thought, Franky wasn’t stupid.  She knew the Freak was playing her and was using any perceived weakness to gain power over Franky, and thus the rest of the prison because everyone, including the guards, knew that Franky was in charge, and that was how things were going to stay.

Franky was waiting in the visiting area regardless.  She had to put on a good show after all.  She looked around, sizing up the people who were visiting the other prisoners to identify easy marks, when in walked a vision of beauty she had not seen in months.  Her knees went weak and threatened to give out, and she muttered to herself, ‘Play it cool, Franky.  You can do this.’

She had only ever seen Erica in business suits and skirts, and they were hot outfits absolutely, but seeing her for the first time in casual clothes and how the skinny jeans clung to her form was nearly more than she could handle.  She let her eyes roam appreciatively until she noticed the hand motion requesting they sit down together at one of the tables.

“Hi Franky,” Erica smiled, slightly flustered by the open display of attraction and interest that Franky gave her.  She wasn’t fond of being looked at like a piece of meat, but she did love Franky’s bold and brazen nature, and if she was perfectly honest with herself, it did boost her ego to see her former prisoner drooling over her.

“You came,” Franky stated, trying to play it off like she wasn’t jumping through the air and setting off fireworks.

Erica answered, “I said I would.”

“An ex-governor visiting a con. I knew you couldn’t stay away from me,” Franky smirked, sitting back in her chair and putting her chest on display.

“Franky…”

“Why don’t you just admit it?  Everybody knows anyhow.”

“Franky…”

“You know since you left, we don’t get treated with any respect.  The new governor did away with your support groups and education programs and read the letters I wrote you…” Franky stopped when she realized what she had just admitted.  People knowing what a romantic she was could severely impact her status as top dog, but somehow she trusted Erica wouldn’t use it against her.

Erica said softly, “I didn’t get any letters.”

“Well I wrote them,” Franky responded bitterly.  “I wanted to let you know you weren’t just a piece of ass, and…”

“Franky!”

“Sorry,” Franky apologized with a grin, “I wanted you to know I really took to heart what you said…about finishing my education and going for an appeal.”

“I’m glad to hear that.  Although you should be doing that for yourself, not for me,” Erica said, pretending Franky hadn’t just given her the best compliment she had ever received.  She had gone into the prison service to make a difference, and it seemed she had.

“Yeah, yeah.  So you ditched the creepy….” Franky started to ask before she was interrupted.

Stopping Franky before she went any further, Erica smiled, “Yes.  I am now 100% single and no longer your jailer.”

Franky flirted back, “That sounds a bit like an invitation.”

“It would be, but alas, I hear you have another young lady at your beck and call. I believe her name is Kim,” Erica answered coyly.  She had missed their banter.

“It gets lonely down in the cell block.  Kim and I have an arrangement, but she knows I’m a player,” Franky boasted.

“So she wouldn’t have any problem at all with you propositioning your former governor?” Erica teased, reaching across the table and holding Franky’s hand.

“None at all.”

Taking a deep breath, Erica asked, “How about your new lawyer?”

Franky’s eyes widened, “You would do that for me?”

“I have a bit of an investment in your case.  Besides, it would allow us time to talk privately while you are still stuck in here,” Erica answered, thrilled that Franky was taking the big news so well.

“Wow.”

Erica continued, “But you do know I’m more of a white picket fence type of girl.”

“And you love that I’m not,” Franky finished her sentence. “But I could be.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

A loud voice behind them announced, “Visiting hours are over.  Say your goodbyes.”

As they stood up, Franky looked down into Erica’s eyes, imprinting them into her memory.  It would be a long while before they saw each other again.  Wordlessly, Franky enveloped her into a tight bear hug, reveling in the warmth, before in true Franky fashion, grabbing Erica’s ass before letting go.  She was pleasantly surprised when Erica didn’t protest and instead looked like she was just as upset as Franky with having to say goodbye.

“Promise me you won’t get into any trouble,” Erica begged.

Grinning, Franky answered, “I promise I won’t get caught.” 

As she watched Erica leave, Franky thought to herself that she had a reason to want to get out of prison now.  She was going to do her best to keep her nose clean and stay out of trouble, just to see the smile on Erica Davidson’s face directed at her.  God, why did love have to be so difficult?


End file.
